Leonardo
Leonardo or more commonly referred to as Leo, is a fourteen one-year-old BLANK who becomes the shipwright, of the Thunder Beast Pirates, and is the consumer of the Seruro Seruro no Mi. Due to his "criminal" actions alongside his crew, he managed to gain a bounty of 54,000,000. ''Personality and Relationships 'Leo' is a young man who was born with aspergers, because of this he shows numerous of the signs. 'Leo' is extremely shy, though this also partially due to his past. He is a picky eater, his diet consisting of a minimal amount of things, though despite this, he is extremely smart and gifted in the area of architecture, designing, and over all art as a whole, making him an amazing shipwright. Not only that, but is he genuinely the nicest person in the crew. He is also the most polite, never faltering to do so in any situation or circumstance, though a little naive, his brain power is able to keep up with the likes of even Kurenai and Newton. Though this brain was the only physical gift God bestowed on him, as he is a short, frail looking boy. Leo himself is without a doubt one of the weakest members of the crew physically, however what puts him in a league of his own isn't his weapon, it's his drive to do better. Fully acknowledging his weaknesses, Leo despite all of his setbacks, has the will and drive to push himself further than the rest of his gifted crew mates in order to not be a burden to them, bringing up one of his great traits, his kindness. Despite being shy, he is extremely kind, one of the most kind people you could ever meet once you get past his mental barrier. He is the first one to want to help someone, but due to his fear of people and physical contact, he generally let's this get in the way of it, however he has been shown to jump in the way of danger for his friends, despite knowing the risk. This was shown when Hiro first encountered Asteria, Leo attacked the lady, despite her clear superiority to him in every aspect, as evidenced when she had incapacitated both Hiro, and Osu without a scratch, risking death. Leo never wanting to worry anyone will typically hide if he has an injury if he can, pushing through any hardship he faces in order to never worry anyone. Though, this also leads up to the fact that Leo honestly cares about people's opinions of him. Leo never wishes to seem too mean, or too nice. If someone criticizes him on an aspect of his personality, he will generally take it to heart, aiding his feeling of ostricization from other people, as he feels like he doesn't belong anywhere, though this truly changes due to his adventures with the Thunder Beast Pirates, begining to care less about what people think, due to him finally having somewhere where he belongs, with his crew. Leo has been shown to get angry, and in these instances, he is someone you do not wish to meet, with even Hiro stating that he becomes scarier than his girlfriend, though this anger is seldom shown, in the times where it has been shown, he is known to put himself in extreme danger due to him not thinking straight. Leo however is a skilled tactictian, being one of the main crew mates who devise plans for battle, raids, or whatever situation they may be in, with the ability to come up with these plans on the spot, making up for some of his physical flaws. Another aspect of Leo is that he has a photographic memory, which helps him when both in battle, or when he indulges in his art. Being from Aspara, his very first friend was art itself, and he specializes in the art of "building", while also a skilled painter and drawer, as evidenced by his blueprints, and just freelance paintings. Leo when nervous, as he will be a lot, tends to sculpt on the spot, showing signs of ADHD, due to his inability to be still, though he has stated that this is just anxiety. Despite all of his problems, he has numerous strengths to counter them, even if he isn't the fastest, or strongest, Leonardo is without a doubt the most polite, and kind Thunder Beast of the lot, doing whatever he can to help people, overcoming his fears, putting himself in harms way, no matter what it may be, Leonardo is always there. After the Timeskip, Leo has shown to have shed many of his past problems such as his nervousness and anxiety, being more brave than more before, as well as having worked on his physical weaknesses, despite being the weakest, still, he pushed himself to become more fit in order to help his crew when the time came to reunite, overall becoming a happier, and less depressed person, all of which started during his travels with his new family. Leo is truly a valuable member of the crew, and an amazing person overall. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities 's assault.]] Leo is the weakest in terms of physical strength, but in return he is a master when it comes to strategies and planning who is able to take over the entire battle field in an instant given his talent. Despite this lack of physical strength, he is able to carry his spear with little to no problem and fight with it, if need be. Leo in turn has extremely high stamina and endurance, despite his lack of strength, this allowing him to outfight numerous foes when it calls for it. Leo has an extremely gifted reflex, as such in conjunction with his super stamina, he can dodge all day long using his small size and speed to his advantage, along with a powerful . ''Weapons'' F.O.R.E.S.T.A. or more properly known as the Full On Reproducing-and-Executing Spear of Titanic Aptitude, is the shape shifting Zeppin which Leo carries around at all times and is his main weapon for all confrontations and fights. This weapon is able to change between three main forms despite having more, each granted by the abilities of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi, due to the fruit's three attributes given upon it: The shapeshifting of an octopus, the memory of an elephant, and the never ending replicating ability of bacteria. Like S.W.O.R.D., these three attributes work in conjunction granting the spear the ability to change between all three forms. It can transform between a spear, a pillow which in turn can act as a pillow normally would, or a shield, and it can multiply itself into many smaller spears, hence F.O.R.E.S.T.A's name. Due to Leo's devil fruit, he can use the power of this spear to its utmost fullest, manipulating it freely without having to physically touch it. It even has a multitude of other forms, of which can help Leo in terms of his occupation, or in combat. For instance, it can turn into a saw, and other utility tools. ''Devil Fruit'' Leo ate the Seruro Seruro no Mi allowing him to perfectly manipulate, and produce cellulose and its numerous forms. This giving him a range of attack and defense capabilities. Leo utilizes this fruit in conjunction with his weapon, the weapon itself being made out of wood then modified, he can manipulate it freely without having to get close to foes, this making up for his weak physical strength. This also allows him to "levitate" and fly via manipulating his clothing. ''History'' ''Trivia'' *''Leo's'' name is a reference to Leonardo da Vinci, a great inventor and artist much like Leo. Thanks to Wyvern 0m3g4 for coming up with this great reference. **''Leo'' having autism is a reference to Rukiryo himself who shows slight signs of Aspergers. Category:Male Category:Shipwright Category:Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Spear User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Thunder Beast Pirates